une journée chargée
by na-chan et sa-chan
Summary: un Naruto sexy et qui le sais, un Sasuke a la fois timide et fort, quand les deux se rencontre voilà ce que sa donne. UA


**Titre** : ?

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couples** : Sasu/Naru Yahiko/Ita

**NOTES** : UA (univers alternatif) et OOC (out of character) vous êtes prévenu alors ne venez pas me dire que Sasuke ne peut pas avoir ce caractère et de même avec tous les autres personnages. des marques et des titres de chansons etc sont cité. Pas d'intrigue particulière.

A Konoha, dans la chambre d'un appartement, un jeune homme se réveilla. Sur son visage se dessina un léger sourire lorsqu'il réalisa que son réveil n'était pas dû au bruit strident de la sonnerie de son réveil, signalant ainsi que le week-end avait commençait. Le jeune homme bailla puis s'étira faisant tomber le drap, découvrant un corps musclé mais qu'on ne pouvait qualifier d'haltérophile. Naruto, de son nom, entretenait son corps en pratiquant divers sports comme le karaté, le Kung Fu, le basket ou encore la natation. Ajoutez à cela le fait que tous les week-ends il courait facilement 10 kilomètres par jour, son corps était donc tout ce qu'il y a d'enviable. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit des bruits dans ce qu'il pensait être la cuisine et son sourire s'élargit, son cousin devait surement préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis les 18 ans de Yahiko, soit deux ans après le décès de leurs parents survenu dans un accident de voiture. Alors âgées respectivement de 14 ans et de 16 ans, Naruto et Yahiko avaient été placé dans une famille d'accueil. Yahiko s'était émancipé et avait pris un appartement près de son lycée. Il allait voir Naruto tous les soirs et tous les week-ends. A 18 ans Yahiko, alors en terminal, avait demandé la garde de son cousin et l'avait obtenu grâce au soutien de la famille d'accueil. Le fait qu'il puisse avoir accès à l'héritage de ses parents avait aussi aidé. Après l'obtention du bac, Yahiko avait voulu devenir agent de sécurité mais pour cela il devait avoir une formation. Il était donc partit près d'un an dans un camp d'entrainement militaire. A son retour il était plus musclé et était âgé de 19 ans, après un mois de recherche il avait trouvé une place dans un centre commercial.

Naruto et lui étaient très proches, n'ayant que deux ans de différence, ils sortaient souvent ensemble accompagnées par les camarades de Naruto. Aujourd'hui encore ils sortaient et comme tous les samedis depuis quelques mois ils finiront la soirée à « L'Akatsuki », la boite la plus populaire de la ville. Le propriétaire était un jeune homme de l'âge de Yahiko, brun aux yeux noir et un corps finement musclé, il s'appelait Itachi Uchiwa. Au fil des soirées, ils avaient appris qu'Itachi avait un petit frère de l'âge de Naruto, du nom de Sasuke. Ils étaient dans le même lycée mais dans des sections différentes, le blond était en scientifique et le brun en littérature. Ils ne se connaissaient donc pas, évoluant dans des bâtiments différents, les seuls endroits où ils auraient pu se croiser était le réfectoire et la cour, mais l'un comme l'autre ils passaient leur moment de pause hors du lycée et Sasuke ne mangeait pas au réfectoire.

Naruto se leva, exposant son corps vêtu uniquement de son boxer orange au soleil, il avait encore une fois oublié de fermer ses volets. Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine grignoter 2 ou 3 gâteaux. Yahiko ne s'y trouvait pas, il devait être dans sa chambre supposa Naruto. Il prit deux croissants et les engloutit rapidement puis bu au goulot de la bouteille de lait qu'il venait de sortir du frigo. Après ce petit déjeuner il retourna dans sa chambre et fit son lit. Une fois cela fait il se dirigea dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre ainsi qu'à celle de son cousin, prit son dentifrice et sa brosse à dent. Après deux minutes de brossage de dent il enleva son boxer et entra dans la cabine de douche.

Il se lava en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait, son cousin et lui devaient rejoindre les autres pour aller faire les boutiques, ils iraient ensuite déposer leur achat puis se retrouveraient pour dîner chez la meilleure amie de Naruto, Sakura, une jeune fille de son âge aux beaux yeux vert et à la chevelure rose bonbon. Malgré son fort caractère, elle était depuis toujours sa confidente. Et en fin de soirée ils iraient à L'Akatsuki. Naruto éteignit l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la douche. Il se sécha rapidement le corps et mit sa serviette autour de ses hanches. Il sortit de la pièce, dans sa chambre il se mit devant son armoire et chercha les vêtements qu'il allait mettre pour aller courir. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Yahiko entra en souriant et Naruto lui rendit.

« - tu devrais t'habiller.

- ?

- tu as un admirateur, explique Yahiko en désignant d'un signe de tête la fenêtre. »

Naruto regarda la direction indiqué et vit leur jeune voisin, Shôtaro. C'était un jeune garçon de 15 ans qui habitait à côté de chez eux avec ses parents et sa sœur de 6 ans. Le jeune garçon rougissait souvent devant les deux cousins et bégayait beaucoup les fois où il osait leur parler. Naruto sourit et le salua de la tête faisant rougir encore plus Shôtaro.

- arrêtes, tu le trouble, habilles-toi donc !

- c'est ce que j'allais faire quand tu es entré.

- non tu cherchais ce que tu allais mettre alors que tu vas aller courir et que comme à chaque fois tu vas mettre ton pantacourt blanc et ton débardeur orange, fit Yahiko en souriant narquoisement.

Naruto soupira, sachant pertinemment que c'était la vérité. Il prit donc un boxer propre, son pantacourt et son débardeur. Sans aucune pudeur il fit tomber la serviette qu'il portait à la taille, laissant voir à tous les passants et son voisin, son corps nu. Pendant que Naruto s'habillait, Yahiko regarda par la fenêtre, Shôtaro était rouge écrevisse mais ne détournait pas le regard. Naruto se racla la gorge, appelant ainsi son cousin qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- je crois que notre jeune voisin se pose des questions sur ses préférences sexuelles.

- mais non il est trop jeune.

- bien sûr, fit Yahiko ironiquement, et tu peux me dire à quel âge tu as eu ta première expérience sexuelle ?

- euh…je ne sais plus mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre avant de dire :

- ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter dire des conneries plus grosses que toi.

Yahiko sourit en regardant son cousin sortir de la pièce, il se tourna vers la fenêtre lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Naruto mit son iPod en marche et ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles puis il commença à courir en de petites foulées. Yahiko vit Shôtaro observer Naruto partir avec un sourire timide. Le plus jeune retourna à ses occupations lorsque Naruto tourna au coin de la rue et Yahiko commença à faire un bout de mé le chemin du retour Naruto s'arrêta prendre le journal, ainsi que 2 Religieuses comme désert pour Yahiko et lui. Après ces achats il rentra chez lui en marchant tranquillement. A son arrivée, Yahiko était devant la télé, il avait fait le ménage dans toutes les pièces sauf la salle de bain sachant que Naruto irait prendre une douche dès son retour. Le plus jeune alla dans la cuisine poser les pâtisseries achetées, ensuite il rejoignit son cousin dans le salon et lui donna le journal.

Une fois cela fait il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il se déshabilla rapidement, mit ses vêtements dans la panière à linge sal. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau. Il soupira de bien être en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps, délassant ses muscles. Il finit par sortir après de longues minutes et se sécha. Nu, il sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans sa chambre et mit un boxer avant de chercher les vêtements qu'il allait mettre pour l'après midi shopping prévu avec ses amis. Il prit un jean taille basse délavé et un tee-shirt noir prêt du corps. On pouvait voir ses abdominaux parfaitement moulé dans le tee-shirt, ainsi que son fessier et ses cuisses musclés eux aussi moulés par le jean. Avant de sortir de la chambre il prit son ordinateur portable, un Toshiba blanc et il rejoignit Yahiko dans le salon. Il s'assit à côté de celui-ci et alluma son ordinateur. Yahiko reposa le journal qu'il lisait et tourna la tête vers son cousin.

- tu ne vas pas bosser tes cours quand même ?

- non je regarde juste si j'ai des mails, je n'ai pas regardé depuis le week-end dernier.

- normal tu passes ton temps à faire tes devoirs, ou à réviser. On est encore en septembre et pourtant j'ai l'impression que l'année scolaire est presque terminé. Je peux savoir ce que tu peux bien travailler ?

- j'ai demandé à tous mes profs le programme des matières dont ils s'occupent et je prends de l'avance. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce week-end je ne bosse pas, tous mes devoirs sont fait donc je suis tranquille.

- d'accord, mais ne te tue pas à la tâche.

Naruto lui sourit puis se connecta à MSN. Son boite mails était remplie de mails de publicité, seul le dernier mail était intéressant. Il venait de sa meilleure amie et elle voulait savoir si Yahiko viendrait dîner chez elle le soir. Naruto sourit en se rappelant qu'en effet son cousin avait répondu par la négativité lorsque Sakura l'avait invité. Il ne supportait pas le petit ami de la jeune fille mais leur relation n'avait pas duré longtemps, après deux semaines Sakura avait rompu pour le plus grand plaisir de ses amis. Naruto se tourna vers son cousin.

- Sakura demande si tu viens avec nous ce soir manger chez elle.

- oui je viens puis qu'elle n'est plus avec l'autre débile !

Naruto sourit et allait répondre lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Il se leva et fouilla dans ses poches et d'un coup se mit à courir vers sa chambre sous les rires de Yahiko. Il trouva son portable sur sa table de chevet et répondit.

- allo

- enfin Naruto c'est la troisième fois que je t'appel qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Non ne réponds pas je sais tu as était courir et tu n'as pas pris ton portable ! Dis-moi il te sert à quoi ? Enfin bon tu as eu mon mail ?

- oui et si tu me laissais en plaçais une tu le saurais et tu aurais ta réponse.

- oh…et alors il vient ?

- oui puisque t'as dégagé l'autre con.

Sakura eu un petit rire.

- bon je te laisse alors et à tout à l'heure et ne vous n'avez pas intérêt à être en retard on se retrouve à 13h.

- oui je sais devant chez Ichiraku.

- c'est bien t'as pas oublié, se moqua la jeune fille.

- ha haha très drôle bon à plus tard.

Naruto raccrocha et mit son BlackBerry dans sa poche. Il finit par rejoindre son cousin dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le repas. A 12h35 ils sortirent de l'appartement et démarrèrent leurs motos. Celle de Naruto était noir avec un renard à neuf queues orangé, la tête du renard était à l'arrière tandis que les neuf queues s'étalaient sur le réservoir. La moto de Yahiko était elle aussi noir mais à la place du renard de Naruto il avait des Katanas longeant la moto. Les deux garçons mirent leurs casques noir, eux aussi, et se mirent en route vers le lieu de rendez-vous du groupe. Ils slalomèrent entre les voitures et arrivèrent avec cinq minutes d'avance. Ils mirent leurs motos sur béquille, descendirent et enlevèrent leurs casques avec le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux qui pétillent. Rouler avec leurs motos leur faisait toujours cet effet, ils adoraient cela.

Ils entrèrent à l'Ichiraku et trouvèrent leurs amis attablé, ils saluèrent le patron du restaurant et rejoignirent le petit groupe. Sakura se leva avec un grand sourire et fit un câlin à Yahiko.

- ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas sortie avec nous, je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec Toyä.

- tout le monde fait des erreurs, il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus, la rassura Yahiko.

Naruto s'installa à la table et serra les mains de ses amis pour les saluer, seul Gaara eu le droit à un baiser sur la joue. Gaara était le meilleur ami de Naruto, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Au décès des parents du blond, Gaara avait demandé à ses parents de prendre Naruto chez eux mais ils n'avaient pas voulu car ils habitaient dans une autre ville et cela séparerait les deux cousins et puis ils avaient déjà trois enfants à élever. Lorsque Gaara avait eu 18 ans, c'est-à-dire il y a quelques mois, il avait déménagé de Suna pour rejoindre Naruto à Konoha. Ils étaient dans la même classe et sortaient ensemble les week-ends, ils ne se séparaient jamais. Pour toute personne extérieure à leur groupe la relation qu'ils entretenaient été ambigüe, puisqu'ils n'hésitaient pas à se faire des câlins, ou des bisous en public. Sakura finit par lâcher Yahiko et tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le groupe.

- puisque tout le monde est arrivé, on peut commencer !

A ces mots tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du petit restaurant. Une fois dehors, le groupe prit la direction de la rue piétonne. Le groupe était composé de Lee, un jeune brun survolté qui avait un faible pour Gaara, du-dit Gaara, de Kiba, un châtain qui adorait les animaux principalement les chiens, et bien sûr il y avait Naruto, Yahiko et Sakura qui était la seule fille du groupe. Parfois la sœur et le frère de Gaara se joignaient à eux pour aller en boîte mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent puisque Kankûro n'aimait pas être au milieu d'une foule et Temari travaillait le samedi elle passait donc ses soirées tranquillement chez elle.

Sakura s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtement pour femme, faisant sourire les garçons du groupe.

- allez, entre, nous te suivons, fit Naruto.

La jeune fille entra donc, et commença à se promener entre les différents rayons, les garçons la suivait, prenant les vêtements qu'ils comptaient lui faire essayer. Après une vingtaine de minute ils poussèrent Sakura vers les cabines d'essayage. Elle y entra et Naruto lui donna une jupe en jean et un top noir, puis une mini-jupe en cuir noir et un haut bordeaux très décolleté. En dernier elle essaya une robe noire près du corps, elle tombait au niveau des cuisses de la jeune fille et s'attachait avec une fermeture éclair.

- Naru, tu peux venir attacher la robe ?

- bien sûr, répondit Naruto en entrant dans la cabine de sa meilleure amie.

Les quelques personnes présentes dans la boutique furent choqué de voir le jeune homme entrer sans aucune gêne dans la cabine déjà occupée. Leur air offusqué fit rire le reste du groupe qui attendait devant cette même cabine et d'un commun accord les garçons décidèrent d'en rajouter une couche.

- faites pas trop de cochonnerie tous les deux, fit Yahiko en rigolant.

- il y a des chambres pour faire ça ! ajouta Lee

Naruto sortie en rigolant accompagné de la rosée.

- vous avez fini avec vos conneries les mecs ! fit Naruto

- c'était trop tentant regarde la tête qu'elles tirent ! fit Kiba en montrant d'un mouvement de tête les clientes outragées.

Naruto sourit amusé et Sakura retourna dans la cabine pour remettre ses propres vêtements. Ils allèrent à la caisse pour que Sakura paye ses deux jupes et ses deux hauts tandis que Naruto lui acheta la robe. Ils sortirent de la boutique et se remirent en route. Arrivé devant une boutique de jean Levis, les garçons entrèrent suivi de Sakura. Les cinq garçons se mirent à regarder les différentes coupes des jeans. En sortant de la boutique, chacun des jeunes hommes avait acheté 2 Levis, bien qu'un Levis fût cher ils n'avaient pas pu résister.

Ils se remirent en route et après cinq minutes de marche ils entrèrent dans une autre boutique. Pendant que les garçons se promenaient entre les rayons, Sakura flasha sur un short en cuir noir qu'elle prit pour l'essayer. En continuant de regarder elle vit que le short existait aussi pour les hommes, elle en prit donc deux, un pour Naruto et l'autre de Yahiko. La jeune fille rejoignit le reste du groupe devant les cabines d'essayage. Les garçons avaient les bras chargé de tee-shirt et chemises. Lorsque Naruto et Yahiko voulurent sortir de leurs cabines Sakura leur tendis les shorts qu'ils prirent. Ils les mirent et sortirent de leurs cabines pour que Sakura puisse voir le résultat. Les shorts les moulaient comme une seconde peau ne laissant pas de place à l'imagination. Les autres membres du groupe, ayant fini leurs essayages, admirèrent les deux garçons.

- non Sakura ça ne sert à rien de baver je ne prendrais pas ce short, fit Naruto.

- mais pourquoi ? Tu es encore plus canon avec ! Argumenta Sakura.

- elle n'a pas tort ! fit une voix masculine qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- et tu es qui ? Demanda Gaara au jeune brun.

- je m'appelle Saï, je suis dans le même lycée que vous mais en L.

- et comment sais-tu dans quel lycée nous sommes ? demanda Kiba.

- la réputation de votre petit groupe vous précède, explique Saï.

Un autre brun arriva près de Saï et il leur jeta un regard méprisant.

- tu as fini Saï, nous pouvons y aller ? dit-il.

- oui, Sasuke, je disais seulement au petit blond que le short lui allait sacrément bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

- ouais pas trop mal, réplica Sasuke en les regardant à peine ce que Saï lui fit remarquer.

Le regard du brun s'attarda donc sur le corps de Naruto qui se sentit rougir, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

- c'est vrai que le short te va bien, mais un pantalon de cuir t'irait mieux.

- ah tu vois ! fit Naruto à Sakura.

La jeune fille l'ignora et se tourna vers Sasuke et le détailla de haut en bas, puis conclu son inspection par :

- tu es Sasuke Uchiwa, le frère d'Itachi ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de dire d'une voix sèche :

- comment tu le sais ? Tu connais mon frère ?

- oui, nous connaissons ton frère, nous le voyons tous les samedis dans sa boîte ! répondit Lee.

- et il nous a déjà parlé de toi, ajouta Kiba.

Le brun les regarda tour à tour puis fit demi-tour et s'éloigna sans attendre Saï, qui finit par le suivre sans un mot.

- il se prend pour qui celui-là ? fit Naruto

- en tout cas il a raison je vais te chercher un pantalon en cuir, répond Sakura en partant déjà dans les rayons.

Naruto la regarda faire sachant qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

- alors comme ça vous êtes connut dans votre lycée ? demanda Yahiko.

- plutôt oui, avec Naruto qui fait des ravages, et le fait que Gaara, Sakura et notre petit blondinet s'amusent à se coller et se câliner devant tout le monde, forcément ils sont connus. Expliqua Kiba

- n'oublie pas que ça empiré quand nous nous sommes battus contre l'ex à Sakura, ajouta Lee.

- vous vous êtes battus ? répéta Yahiko surpris, tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! reprocha-t-il à son cousin.

- il y a pas grand-chose à dire, il n'avait pas accepté que Sakura rompe avec lui, et il est venu, m'a accusé d'être le responsable de leur rupture. Et après quelques insultes il a voulu me cogner, il ne savait pas que j'étais ceinture noir de Karaté. Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire ouf qu'il était à terre et que tous ceux qui était présents riaient, expliqua Naruto.

Yahiko n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car Sakura arrivé avec le pantalon qu'elle tendit à Naruto. Il le prit et retourna dans la cabine. Quelques minutes plus tard il en sortit vêtu du pantalon le moulant parfaitement, et faisant ressortir ses cuisses musclés.

- tu le prends, pour me faire plaisir, fit Sakura avec un regard de chiot battu.

- ne me regarde pas comme ça ! fit Naruto.

- comme tu m'as offert une robe, je t'offre le pantalon, d'accord ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

Naruto soupira mais finit par accepter sa demande. Il retourna se changer et rejoignit ses amis à la caisse. Ils payèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour 19h chez Sakura avant de se séparer et retourner chacun chez soi. Les deux cousins mirent leurs achats dans le coffre de leurs motos, puis se mirent en route pour leur appartement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils déposèrent les paquets dans leurs chambres. Ils rangèrent les vêtements acheté puis se rejoignirent dans la cuisine où ils prirent un café.

A 18h ils décidèrent de se préparer, Yahiko alla donc dans sa chambre chercher les vêtements qu'il porterait pour la soirée. Naruto le suivi et regarda qu'il choisissait. Yahiko le remarqua et se tourna vers lui.

- tu ne vas pas te préparer ? lui demanda-t-il

- si mais je me demandais si tu attendais qu'il neige pour enfin allumer Itachi, répliqua Naruto

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! nia Yahiko

- je parle du fait que depuis que nous connaissons Itachi tu ne danses qu'avec moi ou Sakura, et que tu ne cherches même pas à le draguer alors qu'il te plaît.

Yahiko soupira avant de s'assoir sur son lit.

- écoutes, Naru, je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il n'est qu'un nom sur une liste. Il me plait vraiment et pas que physiquement.

- je comprends, Yahi, mais tu ne lui montre même pas qu'il te plaît.

- et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Naruto commença à fouiller dans l'armoire à son cousin et sortit le short en cuir et un débardeur noir.

- pour commencer tu mets ça ! Et ce soir tu t'amuses, comme le premier soir où nous sommes allés à L'Akatsuki.

-hm, répondit Yahiko septique.

- aller, habilles toi, moi je vais me préparer, fit Naruto en sortant de la chambre.

Yahiko le regarda sortir, puis prit les vêtements et commença à se préparer. Naruto alla dans sa chambre et sortit son pantalon en cuir et une chemise près du corps en soie. Une fois près, les deux garçons se rejoignirent dans l'entrée.

- heureusement qu'il fait bon, sinon le short tu aurais pu te le carrer au cul. Fit Yahiko.

Naruto eut un petit rire, puis pris son casque, sa veste et ses clés. Yahiko fit de même avant de fermer la porte d'entrée à clé. Ils mirent leurs casques, démarrèrent leurs motos et s'installèrent dessus. Ils se regardèrent puis baissèrent les visières des casques avant de partirent en direction de chez Sakura. Tous deux s'amusèrent à slalomer entre les voitures et lorsqu'ils étaient sur une ligne droite ils faisaient des roues. Après une vingtaine de minute, ils arrivèrent devant chez la rosée. Leur petit groupe étaient déjà arrivé et était sortir le son des motos avait retentit. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils enlevèrent leurs casques, mirent les motos sur béquille et descendirent de leurs selles.

Sakura sourit en voyant les deux hommes habillé des vêtements qu'elle leur avait choisis. Les muscles de Naruto étaient soulignés par le pantalon de cuir qui le moulait comme une seconde peau. Son torse était mis en valeur par la chemise noir au reflet bleu coupé dans un tissu souple et léger qui le moulé parfaitement. La chemise n'avait que deux bouton s'attaché, laissant le haut et le bas du torse à découvert. Le jeune homme allait faire des ravages, comme d'habitude. Yahiko aussi faisait beaucoup de conquêtes mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Itachi, il avait changé, ne s'habillant plus de manière provocatrice et ne draguant plus. Apparemment il avait changé d'idée, il portait le short en cuir noir et un débardeur noir coupé dans la même matière que la chemise de son cousin. On pouvait voir le bas de son ventre, laissait nu par l'espace entre le débardeur et le short. Le patron de la boite ne pourrait pas rester de marbre face à cette invitation à la débauche.

Le groupe entra dans la maison et alla s'installer dans le salon pendant que Sakura allait surveiller la cuisson du plat. Quelques minutes après elle rejoignit les garçons et servit l'apéritif. Ils prirent tous un whisky sauf Sakura qui prit une vodka orange.

- t'es parents ne sont pas là, demanda Yahiko

- non, ils sont allaient passer le week-end chez des amis, expliqua-t-elle.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle les invita à prendre place à table et alla chercher l'entrée. Le groupe se servit donc en sushi au concombre et sashimi de carpe. En plat principal elle leur servit des onigiri et en dessert un gâteau au chocolat. Durant le repas ils parlèrent des cours, du lycée en général puis de leur avenir. Sakura voulait s'orienter vers une fac de médecine, Kiba voulait être maître-chien, Lee s'intéressait à l'enseignement (en sport), Gaara et Naruto ne savaient pas encore. La soirée passa vite et à 23h Sakura monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle mit la robe que Naruto lui avait offert dans l'après-midi, se maquilla et mit des chaussures à talon aiguille. Les garçons adoraient la voir avec ce style de chaussure, ils disaient que cela lui faisait des jambes interminables. Naruto était monté pour l'aider à fermer sa robe, puis descendu le temps qu'elle finisse de se préparer. A 23h30 ils se mirent en route, Gaara avait, lui aussi, une moto, celle-ci était rouge. Lee s'installa derrière Gaara, Kiba prit sa voiture, Yahiko monta sur sa moto et Sakura prit place derrière Naruto. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour de son meilleur ami et posa ses mains sur le réservoir de la moto. Lee imita le geste de la jeune fille et ils se mirent en route. Les trois motos roulaient devant Kiba à une vitesse raisonnable pour ne pas que celui-ci les perde de vue. Ils sortirent de la ville et finalement accélérèrent. Après 25 minutes de route, ils arrivèrent au parking de l'Akatsuki. Pendant que Kiba garait sa voiture, les trois motards s'engagèrent dans le passage séparant le parking de l'entrée. Le bruit des motos attira les regards des quelques personnes présentes sur eux. Gaara s'arrêta et attendit que Lee descende, Yahiko se gara et mit la moto sur béquille avant d'éteindre le moteur et Naruto se gara à côté de son cousin. Tous les regards se posèrent sur sa passagère, se demandant comment elle allait descendre de motos alors qu'elle était en robe. Sakura enleva son casque et sourit devant les regards intéressé. Elle donna son casque à Naruto et pendant que celui-ci maintenait la moto elle se redressa sur les reposes pied, puis elle passa sa jambe gauche derrière la moto et posa le pied à terre. La robe s'était quelque peu relevée mais Sakura avait mis un shorty pour parer à toute éventualité. Naruto mit sa moto sur béquille et coupa le moteur. Il descendit et enleva son casque. Il prit celui de Sakura et lui tendit quand elle eut finit d'ouvrir sa veste. Kiba les rejoignit et tous ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des videurs.

- bonsoir Hidan, salua Naruto

Le videur était grand et musclé. Il avait les cheveux argenté et ce n'était pas dû à la vieillesse, la couleur de ses yeux restait dur à définir, violet tirant sur l'argenté. Il portait un pantalon en toile, noir, et un tee-shirt noir avec le nom de la boite inscrit dessus.

- bonsoir, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il.

- bien et toi ? Ça avance avec Konan ? demanda en souriant Naruto.

- entre au lieu de dire des âneries. Répliqua Hidan.

C'est en rigolant que le groupe entra. Devant eux se tenait un autre jeune homme, un blond aux cheveux long et aux yeux noir, il s'occupait du vestiaire.

- salut Deidara, salua Kiba

- salut, répondit le nommé, tu as encore taquiné Hidan toi, ajouta-t-il à Naruto.

Celui-ci sourit de malice et lui fit un clin d'œil en entendant Hidan continuer de l'injurier.

- aller donnez-moi vos casques et vos vestes, que je les range.

Naruto, Yahiko, Gaara, Lee et Sakura donnèrent leurs casques et leurs vestes, Kiba n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre étant en voiture. Deidara leur donna le ticket portant le numéro du vestiaire et ils entrèrent dans l'Akatsuki. Une fois entrée ils allèrent au bar salué la serveuse, Konan. Elle le vit approcher avant qu'ils l'interpellent et leur sourit.

- bonsoir.

- bonsoir ma belle, salua Naruto tandis que les autres faisaient la bise à la jeune femme.

- tu es toute seule ? demanda Konan à Sakura

- oui, répondit la jeune fille en souriant, j'ai largué Toyä en début de semaine.

La jeune serveuse lui sourit. Elle était belle bien que sa couleur de cheveux ne soit pas commune mais le joyeux petit groupe s'en moquait bien, après tout Sakura avait bien les cheveux roses. Konan, elle, avait les cheveux bleus et des yeux couleur de l'agent fondu.

- et toi tu n'as toujours pas mis le grappin sur Hidan ? demanda Naruto espiègle.

La jeune femme rougit et nia faisant sourire tout le petit groupe. Après quelques minutes de conversation ils la laissèrent travailler tranquillement et allèrent dans la cours arrière de la boite. Dans cette cours il y avait un coin « grill » où l'on pouvait acheter des sandwichs, des barquettes de frites et des bières. Naruto dirigea le petit groupe vers le comptoir du coin « grill ». Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge attendait les commandes.

- salut Sasori ! firent d'une même voix les six amis.

- bonsoir les jeunes ! répondit-il.

Sasori les détailla des pieds à la tête et sourit à Yahiko en remarquant le short de cuir que celui-ci portait.

- tu pars à la chasse ? lui demande-t-il

Yahiko rougit et acquiesça.

- il était temps, j'ai crus que tu ne le ferais jamais.

A ces mots le blond piqua un far et bouda faisant rire tout le monde.

- réagis pas comme ça Yahiko, mais c'est vrai depuis que vous venez, tu as changé. La première fois que vous êtes venu tu dansais pour t'amuser et c'était sensuel, provoquant. Maintenant tu danses peu, préférant discuter avec Itachi, mais il n'y a pas que cela qui est changé. Ta façon de t'habiller aussi, tu es passé du cuir super moulant au simple jean sombre, ajouta Sasori.

- je le sais bien, mais si j'avais continué à agir comme d'habitude Itachi aurait pensé qu'il n'était qu'un nom de plus sur une liste, se justifia Yahiko.

- ne penses pas à sa place Yahiko, crois-moi il est assez grand et intelligent pour ne pas prendre de décision sans y avoir réfléchit et sans avoir toute les données en mains, répondit Sasori.

- hn

Cette réponse fit rire Sasori. Lorsque son fou rire prit fin il expliqua :

- au moins Itachi n'aura pas de problème pour décrypter tes réponses, son frère aussi répond comme cela.

L'explication fit froncer les sourcils de Naruto et Sakura.

- tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- bien sûr que j'en suis sûr, je connais Itachi et Sasuke depuis que nous sommes enfants et Sasuke répond de cette manière depuis qu'il s'est renfermé sur lui-même au décès de ses parents. Seul Itachi arrive à vraiment le faire parler.

- c'est bizarre, cet après-midi, il parlait, fit Sakura.

- parce que vous connaissez Sasuke ? demanda Sasori

- nous l'avons croisé en faisant les magasins, un de ses amis s'est incrusté dans notre conversation, commença Sakura.

- il s'appelle Sai je crois, ajoute Lee.

- oui et Sasuke est arrivé pour lui demander si il était prêt. Continua Sakura.

- et c'est ce Sai qui a dit son prénom, alors Sakura a tout de suite deviné que c'était le frère d'Itachi, ajouta Kiba.

- pour ma défense, il ressemble vraiment à son frère, expliqua la jeune fille.

- pas faut, bien que ses cheveux soit plus court et son visage plus masculin, dit Naruto.

- oh oh j'ai l'impression que toi aussi tu vas te mettre en chasse !

- pourquoi dis-tu cela, Sasori ? demanda Gaara.

- tout simplement parce que si Itachi n'est pas encore descendu vous voir c'est parce que son frère l'a appelé pour lui dire qu'il venait ce soir, expliqua Sasori.

- c'est bien ça, fit Naruto avec un sourire lubrique, je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un lui fasse voir qu'il n'est pas au-dessus des autres.

- je te souhaite bien du courage, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu le feras craquer. Par contre s'est un dominant alors si tu veux être l'actif il va falloir que tu le pousses à bout, conseilla Sasori.

- le jeu n'en sera que plus intéressant, fit Naruto.

Sasori les quitta quelques minutes, le temps de servir un client. Son départ fit remarquer aux six amis que la boite commençait à se remplir. Au moment où le DJ changea de musique et que les premières notes de Time of my life de Black eyed peas résonnèrent, Naruto sourit et entraina son cousin à l'intérieur de l'Akatsuki, le reste du groupe les suivirent le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto allait commençait à chauffer la boite, ils en étaient sûr, car le blondinet adorait cette chanson. Ils arrivèrent sur la piste de danse sur les premières paroles de la chanson :

**I've had the time of my life**

**And I've never felt this way before**

**And I swear this is true**

**And I owe it all to you **

**I've had the time of my life**

**And I've never felt this way before**

**And I swear this is true**

**And I owe it all to you**

**You-you-you-you-you**

**You-you-you-you-you**

**You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you **

Le rythme de la musique accéléra faisant sauter Naruto et ses amis. Ils se déchainaient sur la musique, sautant, chantant, se déhanchant, et lorsque le rythme ralentissait annonçant le refrain tout le monde levait les bras, les bougeant de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche. Parfois le DJ baissait le son et les danseurs chantaient. Le groupe continua de danser sur Américano puis sur Only girl de Rihanna. Après quelques musiques de ce style, le DJ commença à mettre des zouks faisant sourire Naruto. Bumpy ride de Mohombi résonna dans la boite. Naruto prit son cousin par la taille et se cola à lui. Il glissa une de ses jambes entre celles de Yahiko et ils commencèrent à danser l'un contre l'autre. Kiba et Sakura dansèrent ensemble pendant que Lee allait s'assoir. Il ne savait pas danser le zouk et surtout il ne voulait pas s'humilier devant la personne pour laquelle il craquait. Gaara le regarda quelques secondes et secoua la tête, il finit par rejoindre son meilleur ami et se mit derrière lui. Naruto lui jeta un regard et sourit. Gaara positionna ses mains sur les hanches du jeune blond et colla ses hanches aux siennes. Les trois garçons dansaient les uns contre les autres, les hanches se balançaient d'un même mouvement sensuel. Pour toute personne extérieure à leur entourage les trois garçons semblaient avoir une relation à trois. Naruto passa une main sur la nuque de Yahiko et posa l'autre sur l'une des mains de Gaara, qui étaient sur ses hanches. Le Dj enchaîna avec Jessy Matador et le trio continua à danser ensemble de même que Sakura et Kiba. Gaara posa sa bouche sur la nuque de son ami le faisant frissonner, Yahiko fit de même sur le côté opposer de la nuque de son cousin. C'est sur ce geste que trois garçons entrèrent dans l'Akatsuki. Ils étaient tous les trois bruns et attiraient les regards par leur beauté. Les trois garçons avaient une peau pâle en totale contraste avec leur chevelure. Seul l'un d'entre eux souriait, les deux autres observaient les danseurs. Le regard noir d'un des garçons se posa sur les trois garçons dansant ensemble. Il reconnut les personnes que Sai et lui-même avaient croisées dans l'après-midi. Sasuke était plongé dans l'observation du trio et ne bougeait plus. Le troisième garçon le regarda et suivit son regard, il posa ses yeux blanc sur les danseurs. Deux étaient blond et le troisième avait les cheveux rouge, on pouvait voir les piercings à l'arcade des trois jeunes hommes. Le jeune brun se tourna vers son ami.

- Sasuke ?

- hn

- tu ne voulais pas voir ton frère ?

Sasuke le regarda puis après un dernier regard sur les trois danseurs il se tourna vers le bar. Ils s'y accoudèrent, attendant que la serveuse les remarque, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

- qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda-t-elle

- rien mais je souhaiterais voir le propriétaire, répondit Sasuke

- puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- ça ne vous regarde pas, prévenez le simplement que Sasuke l'attend.

Konan le regarda puis lui répondit :

- je vais le prévenir, mais avant juste une chose, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le frère d'Itachi que vous pouvez me parler comme une merde.

Après ces paroles Konan se détourna des trois garçons et prit son portable pour envoyer un message à Itachi. Sasuke la regarda faire sans un mot, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la jeune femme lui réponde de cette manière. D'habitude toutes les filles de 10 à 30 ans étaient folles de lui. En attendant son frère il s'accouda au bar et observa les danseurs. Sai s'installa à sa gauche et observa un couple de danseur, plus particulièrement la jeune fille. Ils l'avaient rencontré l'après-midi même en faisant les magasins. Le troisième jeune homme regarda d'abord le trio, puis le jeune brun assis, seul, qui les observait, puis le couple. Le garçon avait un triangle rouge sur chaque joue et avait les cheveux châtains. A la fin de la chanson la jeune fille se sépara de son compagnon et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au trio. Elle sourit à son ami puis se dirigea vers les trois garçons. Le jeune homme qui avait dansé avec elle se tourna vers les banquettes derrière lui. Kiba sourit et s'approcha des jeunes femmes assise sur les banquettes. L'une était blonde et portait ses cheveux en quatre couettes. Kiba l'a salua et elle le présenta aux deux autres filles. Il la connaissait puisqu'elle était la sœur de Gaara, mais il était rare qu'elle sorte. Les deux jeunes filles l'accompagnant étaient brunes, l'une avait fait des macarons avec ses cheveux comme la princesse Léïa dans Star Wars, bien qu'ils soient plus petits, elle s'appelait Tenten. L'autre jeune fille avait laissé ses cheveux libre de tout attache, elle s'appelait Hinata et elle rougit quand il l'a salua. L'ami de Sasuke fronça les sourcils, Hinata était sa cousine et il n'aimait pas quand des garçons lui tournaient autour. La majorité de mecs ne s'intéressaient à elle que pour la renommée de sa famille qui comportait depuis des générations des détectives privés ayant fait leurs débuts comme simple agents de police. Pendant que Neji surveillait Kiba, Sai continuait d'observait Sakura qui avait fini par rejoindre Lee. La rosée lui plaisait vraiment mais il savait que pour sortir avec Sakura plus d'une fois, il devait obtenir l'aval de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas mentit cet après-midi, la réputation du petit groupe n'était plus à faire dans leur lycée, surtout depuis que Naruto avait mis KO l'ex-copain de la jeune fille avant qu'il est pu dire ouf. Itachi arriva lorsque le DJ changea de musique pour mettre Loca de Shakira. Il sourit en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la piste de danse. Il rejoignit son frère au bar et vit que Sasuke ne lui prêtait aucune attention, bien trop occupé à mater deux blonds et un rouquin. Itachi s'installa prêt de son frère et attendit que celui-ci s'aperçoive de sa présence. Pendant ce temps Gaara embrassa la nuque de son ami pour attirer son attention, celui-ci tourna la tête et le rouquin lui montra Sakura et Lee pour lui signaler qu'il allait les rejoindre. Naruto lui sourit et posa sa bouche sur celle de Gaara. Ils échangèrent un baiser sous le regard médusé de tout le monde dont celui de Sasuke. Itachi observait attentivement la réaction de son frère. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, interrogatif. Itachi lui sourit avant de demander :

- alors petit frère, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- j'ai appris que tu parlais de moi dans ta boite, répondit Sasuke.

- qui t'as dit cela ?

- eux, répliqua Sasuke en désignant Naruto et Yahiko en train de danser.

- oh, et tu les connais depuis quand ? demanda Itachi tout en sachant qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

- ce n'est pas que je les connais mais nous nous sommes croisés cet après-midi et il savaient mon prénom et aussi le fait que nous sommes frères.

Itachi re-sourit puis regarda quelques secondes les deux cousins danser avant de se retourner vers son frère.

- ne t'inquiètes pas je ne parle pas de toi à tout le monde.

Sasuke voulu répliquer mais Itachi continua de parler sans lui en laisser l'occasion.

- les personnes que tu as rencontrées sont des habitués de l'Akatsuki, et nous nous sommes liés d'amitié au fil de leur venu ici. Quand j'ai su dans quel lycée ils étaient, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, alors je leur en ai parlé.

-hm

- tu ne vas pas mal le prendre tout de même ?

- non t'inquiète pas, mais ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Sasuke en regardant les deux blond collé l'un à l'autre.

Itachi regarda les deux concernés et acquiesça.

Naruto avait glissé sa main droite sur les hanches de Yahiko pour finir par la poser sur les fesses moulé dans le short en cuir. Sa main gauche, qui jusqu'à maintenant était sur la nuque de Yahiko, descendit le long du torse du blond pour échouer sur sa hanche. Leurs corps étaient serré l'un contre l'autre et se mouvaient en rythme de la musique. Les deux blonds se souriaient en se déhanchant. Yahiko avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto et suivait le balancement des hanches de son cousin avec les siennes. Leurs mouvements étaient presque indécents. Lors du refrain, Naturo accentua le mouvement de ses hanches, suivit par Yahiko qui se pencha vers l'oreille de son cousin.

- nous sommes observé.

- j'ai vu, et ils ont l'air d'apprécier le spectacle, répondit Naruto.

- en effet et Itachi est une fois de plus très bien habillé.

Naruto détailla l'ainé des Uchiwa et ne put dire le contraire, bien qu'il préférait le sex-appeal du cadet. Itachi portait un pantalon noir à pince avec une chemise blanche et des chaussures de ville noires. Sasuke portait un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise style froissée noire avec un éventail rouge et blanc et des converses noires. Naruto, qui connaissait par cœur la chanson de Shakira, sourit en entendant les dernières notes. Yahiko le vit et sourit en retour. Au même moment, tous deux approchèrent leurs visages et Naruto sortit sa langue pour en donner un coup sur les lèvres de son cousin, qui les entrouvrit, la laissant passer pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Le baiser dura quelques secondes sous le regard choqué de Sasuke et amusé d'Itachi. Lui aussi avait était étonné la première fois qu'il les avait vu échangé un baiser alors qu'ils se ressemblaient assez pour que l'on devine un lien de parenté. Les deux blonds se séparèrent en souriant puis se tournèrent vers leurs amis, et d'un signe de tête ils indiquèrent le bar. Ils furent donc rejoins par le reste du groupe et prirent la direction du bar, et plus particulièrement celle des Uchiwa. Sai sourit à la jeune fille, tandit que Neji vit avec soulagement que Kiba avait rejoint ses amis. Le joyeux petit groupe se présenta face aux quatre bruns. Sakura se mit à côté de Naruto qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. Yahiko se positionna devant Itachi, celui-ci était assis sur un des tabourets du bar, les jambes écartées. Le brun lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- je te présente Yahiko, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Lee et Kiba, présenta Itachi en les désignant tour à tour.

Yahiko, Naruto et Sakura lui sourire tandis que Gaara le saluait d'un signe de tête. Lee, lui, se tenait prêt du rouquin et ne lui envoya qu'un rapide sourire. Kiba ne le regardait même pas, il semblait obnubilé par Neji, qui le regardait également. Le regard de Sasuke voyageait entre Naruto, Yahiko, Gaara et Sakura. Il ne comprenait pas la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les quatre. Itachi vit la lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux de son frère et sourit avant d'expliquer.

- Yahiko et Naruto sont cousins, Gaara et Sakura sont les meilleurs amis de Naruto.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Naruto le vit et sourit d'amusement.

- fronces pas les sourcils comme cela tu vas avoir des rides.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire encore plus Naruto. Yahiko observa son cousin puis le jeune brun avant de sourire narquoisement. Il attrapa Naruto par les hanches, le séparant de Sakura, et se pencha vers son oreille pour chuchoter.

- apparemment il n'y croit pas.

- à quoi ?

- à notre non-relation, expliqua Yahiko.

Naruto reporta son attention sur Sasuke.

- ton frère ne t'as pas mentit Yahiko est mon cousin et Gaara et Sakura sont mes meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance. Si tu doutes à cause de nos baisers, il ne faut pas, nous faisons cela pour nous amuser uniquement, expliqua Naruto.

- et tu embrasses tout tes amis ? demanda Sasuke.

Il regretta sa question aussitôt, mais elle lui avait échappé. Il la regretta encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire du blond.

- non, pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ?

Sasuke rougit instantanément tout en écarquillant les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond lui réponde une telle chose.

- de quoi exactement je devrais être jaloux ? demanda hargneusement Sasuke.

- du fait que j'embrasse plusieurs personnes mais que tu n'en fait pas partis peut être, proposa Naruto.

Itachi et Yahiko observèrent attentivement la réaction de Sasuke qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il descendit de son tabouret et se positionna face à Naruto.

- tu peux embrasser n'importe qui, je m'en contre fou, je ne te connais pas alors ne t'imagine pas que tu puisses m'intéresser ! répliqua Sasuke d'une voix glaciale.

Yahiko vit le sourire sadique de son cousin et se tourna vers Itachi, ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, Naruto se mettait en chasse.

Celui-ci s'approcha de Sasuke de manière à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres séparant leurs corps. Le brun ne bougea pas même lorsque Naruto se pencha vers lui et que son souffle chaud effleura la peau de son cou.

- tu es vraiment sûr que je ne t'intéresse pas ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Sentir les dents du blond sur lui le fit frissonner et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher il émit un gémissement. Naruto sourit en l'entendant, il décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit contre celui du brun, puis posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de Sasuke. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, qui mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

- ne me regarde pas comme cela si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus, ronronna Naruto contre sa joue.

Sasuke tressailli puis posa ses mains sur le torse musclé du blond pour le repousser mais celui-ci lui saisit les poignets d'une seule main. Le jeune Uchiwa commença à perdre patience.

- lâches-moi ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.

-hum, laisses moi y réfléchir….non, j'en ai pas envie, répondit Naruto.

- je ne te demande pas ton avis, lâches-moi immédiatement usuratonkachi ! répéta Sasuke en essayant de se dégager de la poigne du blond.

- alors viens danser avec moi.

- quoi ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, Sasuke arrêta de se débattre. Il tourna son regard vers son frère y cherchant du soutient. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à aller danser, et c'est sans comprendre comment qu'il arriva sur la piste de danse avec les mains de Naruto sur ses reins. Gaara s'installa à la place de Sasuke et commanda une boisson. Lee s'accouda au bar à côté du rouquin pendant que Kiba regardait encore Neji puis Hinata et ainsi de suite et Sakura s'appuya au bar à côté d'Itachi. Yahiko plongea son regard dans celui du brun et lui sourit tendrement. Il s'approcha de lui petit à petit, lui laissant le temps de comprendre ses attentions et la possibilité de refuser tout rapprochement. Itachi lui rendit son sourire et posa ses mains sur les hanches du beau blond pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Yahiko mit ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme en face de lui, puis les fit glisser sur sa nuque. Le regard onyx du brun croisa celui océan du blond pour ne plus se lâcher, Yahiko finit son avancée lorsque son corps rencontra celui de son futur petit-ami. Il pencha la tête pendant qu'Itachi levait la sienne. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs bouches s'effleurèrent puis se touchèrent. La langue du blond toucha les lèvres du brun, en dessinèrent le contour pour finir par en demander l'accès, qui fut accorder aussitôt. Le monde autour d'eux cessa d'exister pour laisser place à l'élu de leur cœur.

Pendant qu'Itachi et Yahiko échangeaient leurs salives, Sakura sourit puis alla danser après avoir donné un conseil à ses amis.

- prenez en de la graine tous les deux, au lieu de vous tourner autour, agissez ! dit-elle à Gaara et Lee.

Tous deux rougirent et firent semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que sous-entendait la jeune fille.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Neji avait vu Kiba les regarder tour à tour Hinata et lui, le brun avait soupiré et avait dit :

- Hinata est ma cousine.

Kiba n'avait rien répondu, puis avait répondu :

- elle est très belle, timide mais belle, vous vous ressemblez.

Neji était resté bouche bée devant cette réponse, le jeune homme en face de lui venait de dire qu'il le trouvait beau, pas qu'il l'ignorait puisque Sasuke et lui étaient les deux beau gosses de leur bâtiment, mais qu'un mec qui semblait tout ce qu'il y a d'hétéro lui fasse ce compliment était étonnant. A moins, bien sûr qu'il ne soit pas si hétéro que cela. Kiba lui sourit et posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue du brun pour lui caresser.

Pendant ce temps Naruto avait plaqué Sasuke contre lui et ses mains avaient glissé pour échouer sur les fesses de celui-ci. Le brun s'était raidit et avait voulu le repousser mais Naruto ne le laissa pas faire.

- calmes-toi je ne vais pas te violer, dit-il

- je suis calme ! répondit Sasuke.

Le blond eut un petit rire et lui caressa les fesses, le faisant tressaillir.

- en tous cas, il y en a qui s'amuse bien, remarqua Naruto.

Devant le froncement de sourcils du brun, il montra d'un signe de tête le bar où Yahiko et Itachi s'embrassaient encore.

- ne crois pas que je me laisserai avoir comme mon frère !

- écoutes beau brun, ton frère et mon cousin se tourne autour depuis trois mois et Yahiko tient vraiment à lui alors ne te mêles pas de ça !

-…

- et puis qui te dis que tu te ferrais avoir, tu pourrais aimer l'évolution de notre relation !

- nous n'avons pas de relation !

- pour le moment, répondit Naruto en lui souriant.

Naruto pressa le corps du brun contre, au point que même une feuille de papier ne pourrai pas se glisser entre eux. Sasuke passa ses bras autour du coup du blond en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement, interdisant ainsi tout commentaire. Naruto ne dit rien mais l'une de ses mains se glissa entre le tissu de la chemise et le pantalon de cuir tandis que l'autre passé, avec dextérité, sous ce même pantalon pour se poser sur les fesses nu du brun. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant la main chaude du blond lui caresser le postérieure.

- reste calme je ne vais rien te faire, chuchota Naruto, du moins rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et frissonna lorsqu'il senti le souffle brulant du blond effleurer son cou et remonter lentement vers son oreille droite. Le nez de Naruto suivi le même chemin faisant frémir le jeune brun. Celui-ci lâcha un petit gémissement quand les lèvres de son vis-à-vis se posèrent dans son cou, puis sur le lobe de son oreille. Naruto sourit en l'entendant puis se lécha les lèvres, comme un chat devant une souris. Sasuke rougit devant ce geste, surprenant ainsi Naruto.

- fais attention, en réagissant de cette manière on pourrait croire que tu es puceau, chuchota le blond contre son oreille.

Sasuke rougit encore plus en baissant le regard. Naruto lui souleva le menton et lui sourit avant de lui murmurer :

- ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Naruto passa sa langue sur le cou du brun puis remonta sur sa mâchoire, et après un dernier regard il posa sa bouche contre celle du brun. Les bouches commencèrent par s'effleurer doucement puis elles se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. La langue du blond demanda rapidement l'accès de la bouche de Sasuke qui s'empressa de lui donner. Ce dernier resserra l'étau de ses bras sur le cou de Naruto pendant que celui-ci pressait les fesses du noiraud de ses mains. Sasuke agrippa à deux mains les cheveux du blond en gémissant et en frottant son érection naissante contre la cuisse de ce dernier. En sentant cela, le beau blond émit un gémissement de désir et colla encore plus, si s'était possible, son corps contre celui de son vis-à-vis. L'une de ses mains lâcha les fesses de Sasuke et passa sous son tee-shirt, caressant son dos et ses hanches. Le monde autour d'eux avait cessé d'exister depuis longtemps lorsqu'une main se posa sur l'épaule de Naruto. Celui-ci grogna de mécontentement en cessant son baiser, arrachant une plainte à Sasuke. Le blond sourit contre les lèvres du brun en l'entendant puis se tourna pour voir qui avait osé l'interrompre dans un tel moment. Il découvrit un jeune homme qui devait avoir 17-18 ans et qui semblait en colère. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi il le dérangeait que le jeune homme commença à s'énerver.

- c'est qui celui-là ? Pourquoi Tu ne m'as pas appelé ? On s'est bien amusé tous les deux pourtant non ? demanda-t-il sans laisser le temps à Naruto de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se positionna de manière à être entre Sasuke et l'abruti qui les avait dérangés.

- non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que parce que j'ai couché une malheureuse fois avec toi, on est ensemble ? Rêves pas mon vieux, en plus il n'y a que toi qui est aimé ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis cassé juste après.

Le jeune homme le regarda bouche bée, la colère déformant son visage, il serra les poings avant de dire :

- j'aurais dû m'en douter, tu es comme tous les autres, mais je suis sure que tu mens, toi aussi tu as aimé ça, dit-il les yeux embué de larmes retenues.

- arrêtes de te faire des films je t'avais prévenu, fallait pas t'attendre à plus d'une nuit, répond Naruto.

Le jeune homme le regarda puis reporta son attention sur Sasuke qu'il voyait à peine derrière le blond.

- tu vois c'est ce qui t'attends si tu couches avec lui, il prend puis il jette comme si tu n'étais qu'un moins que rien. Il n'en a rien à faire de toi tout ce qu'il veut c'est un mec pour la nuit, dit-il à Sasuke.

Le regard du brun s'attarda sur le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler, Sasuke avait eu le temps de reprendre son air impassible et son regard était de nouveau froid comme de la glace, cela fit frissonner l'importun.

- et si c'est ce que je veux moi aussi ? Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto le regarda surprit, ne s'attendant pas à cette répartie et apparemment le troisième jeune homme non plus ne s'y attendait pas, à en juger par son regard étonné.

- Sas….., commença Naruto avant d'être arrêté par le brun.

- non tu ne dis rien, on en parlera plus tard, lui dit-il.

Naruto ne répondit pas mais il espérait que Sasuke avait mentit parce que même si jusqu'à maintenant une relation sérieuse ne l'avait jamais intéressé, il avait appris à connaitre le brun grâce à Itachi et il lui plaisait beaucoup.

- que tu le veuilles toi aussi ou non je m'en balance, tu n'auras pas Naruto !

- écoutes moi bien, ceci ne te regarde pas alors laisse nous ! répliqua Naruto qui commençait à perdre patiente.

- pourquoi lui et pas moi ? demanda le jeune homme en montrant Sasuke.

- c'est pourtant claire, regarde le et regarde toi, il n'y a pas photo ! rétorqua Naruto.

- alors c'est ça je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ! hurla le jeune homme.

Le cri alerta les autres danseurs puis les amis de Naruto ainsi que ceux de Sasuke. Itachi se leva et s'approcha accompagné par Yahiko, Sai, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Kiba et Sakura.

- un problème ? demanda-t-il aux trois garçons.

- rien que je ne puisse régler, répondit Naruto.

- très bien mais règle ça en dehors de mon établissement s'il te plaît.

- hum, d'accords.

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et se dirigea vers la sortie suivie par leurs amis et bien sûr par le jeune homme qui causait les problèmes. Kisame avait suivi le mouvement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y est pas de grabuge. Une fois à l'extérieure de la boite, l'inconnu se tourna vers Naruto et le regarda avec tristesse.

- je paris que tu ne te rappel même pas de mon nom ? lui demanda-t-il.

- non en effet, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? répondit le blond.

- Brian, je m'appelle Brian, tu l'as déjà oublié alors qu'on a couché ensemble il y a 15 jours.

- faut croire que ça ne m'a pas marqué, répliqua Naruto.

Cette réponse fut suivie par un soupir exaspéré venant de la gauche du blond.

- tu te rends compte que tu n'aides pas à désamorcer la situation quand même ? demanda Sasuke.

Apparemment le soupir venait du brun, et sa réplique était approuvée par toutes les personnes présentes.

- désolé mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui dirais le contraire alors que c'est faux, dit Naruto.

Sasuke décida de l'ignorer et se tourna vers Brian qui avait été rejoint par des amis à lui.

- pourquoi es-tu là ? Que veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Naruto ! S'écria-t-il, voilà ce que je veux !

La manière de répondre, comme la réponse par elle-même, eurent pour effet d'énerver le nommé. Il le regarda avec colère, ses yeux bleus habituellement chaleureux lançaient des éclairs.

- tu te prends pour qui pour venir ici et m'emmerder, je me fous de toi, alors tu vas dégager et vite fait si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve sérieusement.

- tu dis cela pour le moment mais accorde moi une chance et tu verras, on serra bien ensemble, dit Brian.

- je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te laisser une chance alors que tu ne m'intéresses pas le moins du monde et que j'ai des vues sur un beau petit brun, répliqua Naruto.

Ledit petit brun ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils, tandis que tous les autres souriaient d'un air entendu.

- si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors personne ne t'aura, cria Brian avec colère.

Le jeune homme couru vers Sasuke, le poing droit prêt à frapper, celui-ci le vit arriver et se mit en position de défense. Naruto regarda la scène, surprit que Brian essaye de frapper Sasuke et non lui. Le brun attendit que le poing de Brian ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage pour lui attraper le poignet, l'attirer plus près de lui et lui donner un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, Brian s'écroula à ses pieds en gémissant de douleur. Itachi sourit en voyant Naruto, bouche bée, devant la réaction de Sasuke face à l'attaque, mais il le perdit rapidement en voyant les amis de Brian s'avancer vers son petit frère. Naruto aussi les vit avancer et se mit face à eux de manière à protéger Sasuke, bien que celui-ci n'en est pas besoin. Il fut rejoint par Gaara, Yahiko et Sakura qui se mirent à côté de lui, pendant que Lee et Kiba empêchaient Neji, Itachi et Sai de les aider.

- faut pas vous inquièter, dit Lee en souriant

- ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide et en plus ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas pu se défouler, ajouta Kiba lui aussi en souriant.

Les trois garçons les regardèrent, incrédule, puis leur regard fut attirer par le groupe devant eux.

- mais, et Sakura ? demanda Itachi

Kiba lâcha un petit rire et répondit :

- regarde-la et tu me diras après s'il y a lieu de t'inquiéter. Répondit Kiba.

Itachi reporta son regard sur la jeune fille, puis sur le reste du groupe. Yahiko s'était positionné à la droite de son cousin, Gaara à la gauche de son meilleur ami et Sakura à la gauche de Gaara. Les quatre amis souriaient et attendaient que les amis de Brian entament les hostilités. Ce qu'ils firent rapidement. L'un des hommes voulu frapper Sakura par un coup de poing dans le ventre mais la jeune fille l'avait vu venir, elle prit appuis sur ses épaules pour se surélevé et lui asséna un coup de genoux en pleine tête. Elle le lâcha et le jeune homme tituba en tenant son nez cassé. Il voulut se venger et enchaina coups de poings et de pieds, qui, pour la plupart, ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Sakura évita tous les coups de son adversaire et répliqua de la même manière. Elle le couvrit de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre et qu'il ne puisse pas se relever. Gaara n'eût aucun problème avec son adversaire et le mit K.O rapidement en lui assénant un coup sur la nuque qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber inconscient. Yahiko et Naruto surveillaient le combat de Sakura du coin de l'œil en même temps qu'ils se battaient. L'adversaire de Yahiko le frappa et toucha sa pommette droite, le blond se concentra donc sur son propre combat et évita les coups de poings suivant. Il attrapa le bras de son opposant et lui tordit en le passant dans son dos. Le jeune homme cria de douleur, Yahiko le relâcha et lui envoya un uppercut dans le ventre, le soulevant de terre. Le blond d'éloigna de quelques pas puis donna un coup de pied circulaire sauté (comme dans Kickboxer 2 à la fin du film), mettant ainsi fin à son combat. Naruto aussi s'était pris un coup de poing, lui ouvrant la lèvre inférieure. Il se mit en position de combat et fit signe à son adversaire de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit. Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il enchaina un direct droit et un balayage. Une fois l'homme à terre, le blond s'approcha et le remit debout en le tenant par le col du tee-shirt, avant de lui donner un coup de genoux remontant qui lui explosa le nez. Quand Naruto eut fini il se tourna vers Sasuke et vit Brian aux pieds du brun, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'approcha lentement de lui puis se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

- maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, tu vas prendre tes amis avec toi et tu vas te casser d'ici, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans les parages, est-ce clair ? fit Naruto d'une voix menaçante.

Brian trembla et acquiesça de la tête en se relevant lentement. Ces amis et lui partirent rapidement sans se retourner.

Naruto regarda Sasuke et lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant la joue, caresse qui fut rejeté par l'Uchiwa. Le blond allait parler lorsqu'Itachi prit la parole.

- bien, maintenant que tout est réglé retournons à l'intérieur nous amuser.

Sakura sourit et passa la première d'un pas sautillant, suivie par Kiba, Sai, Neji et Kiba. Yahiko rejoignit Itachi et l'embrassa.

- tu vois qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquièter pour Sakura, elle se défend très bien, dit Lee.

- parce que tu t'inquiétais pour Sakura ? demanda Yahiko à son petit ami.

- oui mais apparemment je n'en avais pas besoin, répondit Itachi.

- non c'est sûr, jamais nous ne l'aurions laissé se battre si elle n'en était pas capable mais elle est très forte, expliqua Gaara.

- je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, alors pour qu'elle puisse se défendre en cas de problème je lui ai appris à se battre et crois-moi elle adore ça ! ajouta Naruto.

- ça s'est vu, dit Itachi.

Sa réponse fit rire les amis de la rosée, puis Yahiko entraina son petit ami dans l'Akatsuki, suivie par Lee et Gaara. Lorsque Sasuke voulut suivre le groupe il fut retenu par Naruto.

- je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit-il.

- et de quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

- pour toi, nous deux, c'est juste pour un coup d'un soir ? demanda Naruto tendu.

- il me semble que c'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes, on vient d'en avoir la preuve, alors pourquoi déroger à la règle ? répliqua le brun.

- écoutes, tu me plais vraiment et puis on va être amené à se voir régulièrement avec Yahiko et Itachi qui vienne de se mettre ensemble alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire comme eux ? proposa Naruto.

- ils se courent après depuis longtemps déjà, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, alors que nous nous venons juste de nous rencontrer, c'est différent !

- et alors ? Itachi a plu tout de suite à Yahiko, comme toi tu me plais, alors oui j'avoue je n'ai jamais eu de vrai relation mais il y a un début à tout. Et puis tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, est-ce que je ne suis qu'un coup d'un soir pour toi ?

- j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est à moi de poser cette question, tu ne crois pas ?

- peut-être oui mais je peux t'assurer que pour moi, même si on en se connaît pas vraiment, c'est plus que ça ! Je voudrais qu'on essaye d'avoir une relation tous les deux.

Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux puis dit :

- voyons déjà comment se termine cette soirée et on verra après pour le reste.

Naruto soupira puis lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entrainer à l'intérieur de la boite, rejoindre les autres. En entrant, il vit Itachi et Yahiko en train de danser un slow sur la piste de danse, Kiba et Neji parlaient ensemble dans un petit coin, Sakura essayait d'entrainer Sai au centre de la salle pour danser et Gaara était assis au bar et parlait à un beau jeune homme sous le regard jaloux de Lee. Une fois qu'il eut repéré tous ces amis, il sourit puis entraina Sasuke dans une des salles insonorisées qui étaient mises à disposition des clients. La salle était chaleureuse, mélangeant les couleurs rouge et marron et la lumière était tamisée. Un canapé bordeaux était appuyé contre le mur à gauche de l'entrée, un autre canapé, marron celui-ci, se trouvé face à l'entrée et au centre de la salle se trouvait une table basse marron foncé. Naruto s'installa sur le canapé bordeaux et fit signe à Sasuke de s'installer près de lui, ce qu'il fit en silence. Un silence qui dura quelques minutes car aucun des deux garçons n'osa le briser jusqu'à ce que le beau blond prenne enfin la parole.

- je sais que ma réputation ne t'aide pas à me faire confiance et avant que tu ne te dises que je dois avoir vécu quelque chose d'important pour que je devienne comme ça, sache que c'est faux.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et regarda Sasuke pour voir sa réaction, mais le visage de celui-ci resta impassible.

- je ne me suis jamais attaché à quiconque, à part bien entendu à ma famille et mes amis, enfin ceux que tu connais. En même temps personne n'a jamais eu le petit quelque chose qui fera que cette personne est différente des autres. Mais depuis que nous venons ici, nous avons appris à connaitre Itachi et à travers lui j'ai appris à te connaitre.

Devant le froncement de sourcils du brun, Naruto expliqua.

- un soir où l'on parlait j'ai cité le nom du lycée où nous étions et ton frère m'a dit que tu y étais et m'a demandé si je te connaissais. Je lui ai répondu que tout le monde te connaissais, tout du moins de réputation. Il a souri et m'a dit qu'il existait deux Sasuke, il y avait le Sasuke du lycée et le vrai Sasuke. Quand il m'a dit ça j'ai eu envie de mieux te connaitre et au fil des samedi soir Itachi m'a parlait de toi, pas grand-chose, juste deux ou trois anecdotes mais cela à suffit pour que tu commences à me plaire alors que je ne t'avais jamais parlé ou même vu. Et puis cet après-midi, nous nous sommes enfin rencontrés et maintenant je suis en train de négocier pour avoir une relation avec toi.

Naruto finit sa phrase par un petit rire désabusé et baissa la tête. Le brun le regarda longuement avant de soupirer.

- je ne peux rien te promettre mais tu me plais toi aussi, et il est vrai que ta réputation te précède, comme on a pu le constater tout à l'heure avec Brian, mais moi aussi j'ai une sacrée réputation de briseur de cœur, alors voyons déjà où cette soirée nous mène et on avisera après, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

**Lemon** :

Pendant la réponse de Sasuke, Naruto avait peu à peu relevé la tête et lorsque le regard onyx croisa celui océan il y lu de la joie et le brun su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Naruto se pencha vers le jeune homme et passa l'une de ses mains sur la joue du brun et doucement il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Sasuke. Il les pressa des siennes délicatement, de peur de l'effaroucher, mais cela exaspéra son vis-à-vis qui agrippa la nuque du blond et lui donna le baiser le plus chaud qui lui était donné de recevoir. Sasuke demanda l'accès à la bouche du blond qui lui donna aussitôt, leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement pour ne plus se lâcher. Sasuke s'accrocha à la nuque de Naruto et se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Naruto fit glisser ses mains sous le haut du brun qui frissonna en sentant les mains chaudes du blond sur ses reins, puis sur son dos et ses épaules. Les lèvres de Naruto se posèrent sur le menton de Sasuke, puis sur son cou, sur lequel le blond s'appliqua à faire un suçon, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au brun. Naruto arrêta son œuvre pour retirer le haut de Sasuke et contempla le torse finement musclé face à lui. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun et se pencha pour souffler sur les tétons déjà durs de son amant. Celui-ci se cambra en frémissant et il murmura le prénom du blond.

- Naruto !

Ce dernier sourit puis se pencha un peu plus pour poser sa bouche sur le téton gauche du brun qui gémit de surprise en sentant l'antre humide titiller son bout de chair. Naruto alterna mordillement et succion sur le téton maltraité, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à Sasuke.

- hmmmmmmm oui, hm

Quand Naruto eut finit avec le téton gauche, il infligea le même traitement au téton droit du brun pendant que celui-ci s'agrippé aux cheveux blond.

- oh putain, hmmmm.

Le beau blond lâcha finalement le téton du brun pour lui ravager la bouche de la sienne pendant que ces mains vagabondées sur le corps qui le chevauchait. Sasuke se recula, faisant cesser le baiser, et enleva le haut de Naruto, lui arrachant presque. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur le torse musclé du blond et tâta les muscles durs de celui-ci, remontant lentement jusqu'aux tétons qu'il titilla de ses doigts.

- ahh oui Sasu….ke

Naruto le laissa faire et passa ses mains sous son pantalon. Le brun releva la tête et le blond en profita pour détacher le pantalon embarrassant de Sasuke, ce dernier se mit debout pour l'enlever. Naruto se leva et sous les yeux gourmant du brun il détacha son pantalon de cuir et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses musclés. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs chaussures et de leurs chaussettes (trop tue l'amour !). Ils se retrouvèrent en boxer, l'un en face de l'autre, s'observant avec désir. Leurs sous-vêtements ne cachaient absolument rien de l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Naruto tendit sa main droite, paume vers le haut, attendant que Sasuke la prenne, signalant ainsi son accord pour aller plus loin. Le brun le regarda puis lui sourit avant d'attraper la main tendu. Naruto eut un sourire soulagé et l'attira brusquement vers lui. Le brun, qui n'avait pas prévu cela, se retrouva dans les bras du blond qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit puisqu'il l'embrassa. Sasuke répondit aussitôt au baiser et se pressa contre le torse dur du beau blond. Lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent à travers le tissu des boxers, ils gémirent de plaisir.

- hmm oui hm hm

- oh merde c'est trop bon, hmmm

Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, donnant quelques coups de reins pour avoir encore plus de plaisir, mais ils en voulaient beaucoup plus. Naruto abaissa le boxer de Sasuke et fit subir le même sort au sien. Ils se retrouvèrent nu, mais ne prirent pas la peine de s'admirer, ils auraient le temps une prochaine fois, ils avaient bien trop envie du corps de l'autre pour perdre du temps. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, mêlant leurs langues comme si elles ne faisaient qu'un seul organe. Naruto attrapa les fesses nu du brun qui dans un réflexe instinctif, passa ses jambes sur les hanches du blond. Celui-ci recula jusqu'au canapé ou il tomba assis avec son amant sur lui. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, prenant à peine le temps de s'arrêter pour respirer. Naruto mis trois de ses doigts devant la bouche de Sasuke qui les prit et les suça comme il le ferait avec un pénis, arrachant un gémissement au blond. Une fois les doigts bien humidifié, Naruto les retira de la bouche du brun et l'embrassa passionnément. Sasuke se crispa lorsqu'il senti un doigt frôler son intimité alors Naruto déposa des baiser papillon sur ses paupières, ses joues et son cou pour le détendre. Le blond enfonça petit à petit son doigt dans l'antre encore inviolé du brun, qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait eu que quelques relations et où il avait était le dominant. Il ne sentit presque pas l'intrusion du premier doigt mais il gémit de douleur lorsque Naruto ajouta un deuxième doigt.

- ahhh

Pour lui faire oublier la douleur, le beau blond posa sa main libre sur le sexe en érection du brun et entama un vas et viens qui lui valut un gémissement de pur plaisir.

- han hm

Lorsque le blond ajouta le troisième et dernier doigt, Sasuke poussa un petit cri de douleur qui se transforma en feulement de plaisir au moment où Naruto accéléra le mouvement de pompe sur l'érection de son amant. Bientôt Sasuke ne poussait que des cris de plaisir en s'empalant de lui-même sur les doigts du blond, doigts qui avait trouvé la prostate du brun.

- oh hmmm hmm oui hm

L'excitation de Naruto ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant le brun se déhancher sur lui, il retira ses doigts et souleva son amant pour le positionner au-dessus de son membre en érection. Il mit son sexe contre l'intimité de Sasuke, celui-ci se maintenait aux épaules du blond et s'empala de lui-même, lentement, sur l'érection. Quand il sentit les bourses du blond contre ses fesses il reprit sa respiration, essayant de s'habituer à l'intrusion plus que proéminente. Naruto le laissa reprendre son souffle et attendit qu'il soit prêt pour commencer à bouger. Il n'attendit pas longtemps car Sasuke venait de donner un petit coup de reins annonçant ainsi qu'il était prêt. Naruto ne donnait que quelques coups de reins pour débuter mais Sasuke en voulait plus alors en s'aidant des épaules du blond et de ses cuisses, il se relevait puis s'empalait de plus en plus vite sur le sexe de Naruto. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et murmuraient le nom de l'autre entre chaque coup de reins.

- oh oui hmmm Sas… continue hm

- hm Naru hmmm oui

Naruto attrapa encore une fois les fesses du brun se leva en le gardant contre lui, les jambes autour de sa taille. Il le plaqua durement au mur et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se heurtèrent violement, les faisant gémir, leurs langues se firent l'amour et les dents mordillaient les lèvres qui leurs faisaient face. Naruto donna de grands coups de reins, de plus en plus vite, les faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière, Naruto lui mordilla la clavicule tout en donnant de grand coup de butoir. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait jouir, Naruto empoigna le sexe vibrant de Sasuke et le masturba au rythme de ses allers venus en lui. Sasuke jouit en premier, dans la main de Naruto et sur leurs deux torses.

- hm hm ah ah Naru.. Narutoooooooooooo ouiiiiiiiiiii

Naruto jouit quelques secondes plus tard en poussant un grognement rauque dans le cou du brun.

**FIN LEMON**

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Naruto se retira ensuite du brun et posa celui-ci sur ses deux pieds. Il lui prit les mains et l'entraina sur le canapé où il s'allongea, invitant le brun à s'installer contre lui, ce qu'il fit. Le blond était couché sur le dos et le brun était tout contre lui, la tête sur son torse et l'une de ses mains reposant à l'emplacement de son cœur. Naruto, lui, avait passait son bras autour des hanches de son amant. Sasuke soupira de bonheur et d'une voix endormit dit :

- après tout pourquoi pas, tu me plais trop pour ne pas essayer.

Cette phrase fit sourire Naruto qui resplendissait de joie de vivre, il lui embrassa les cheveux et murmura :

- j'espère pour toi que demain tu te rappelleras cette phrase parce que maintenant je ne te laisserais plus partir.

Et il s'endormit à son tour.

FIN


End file.
